


Касаться

by Evgen_graf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: У демонов тоже бывают слабости, и Кроули болел, изводился своей слабостью: у неё глаза в цвет навсегда утерянного блаженства и объятия самые тёплые – их бы он предпочёл всем вместе взятым земным наслаждениям.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Касаться

\- Да будет свет.

Мягкое сияние озарило погружённое во мрак помещение. Свет выхватывал из темноты белую столешницу с расставленным на ней сервизом, пробирался в коридор и скользил по глянцевитой зелени растений, касался лица Кроули и рисовал их силуэт в панорамном окне, что открывало вид на ночной Лондон. 

Демон поспешил удержать при себе ряд непрошеных реплик, как-то: «Ангел, есть же выключатель» или «Уж извини, что столоваться приходится прямо на кухне». Минутная стрелка настенных часов плавно ровнялась по одной линии с часовой, показывая без пятнадцати три, остывал душистый чай в роскошном расписном фарфоре. Кроули указал Азирафаэлю место и опустился напротив. Кивок, спокойная улыбка его. Кремовый оттенок пальто и кремовая же посуда, от вида гармоничного сочетания демону чудился на кончике языка привкус пломбира или латте с ванильным сиропом. Ангел принялся за прибор, с тихим звоном размешал в чае прохладные сливки; он не поднимал глаз, но по движениям его пальцев, по наклонению головы было видно, что Азирафаэль прислушивается и ждёт, «Кроули, дорогой, так о чём ты хотел поговорить?». 

Что тут можно было сказать? Столь позднее приглашение на чай граничило с неприличием. С их последнего обеда в Ритце минуло около недели, и Кроули помнил тот день, как можно не помнить: взявшись за руки, они обменялись формами, пошли в ресторан, выпили и обсудили оглушительный успех трюка с перевоплощением, Кроули его подвёз, и больше ничего не было. Однако, и на это следовало обратить особое внимание, существовала причина, по которой им двоим обязательно, непременно следовало поговорить: демон очнулся среди ночи от беспокойного сна, потому что вот уже битое тысячелетие ему нестерпимо хотелось…

\- Касаться? – Чашка и блюдце замерли на полпути, тонкие светлые брови метнулись вверх с выражением «ах, вот оно что».

Букинистический магазин, рык мотора Бентли, Ритц, нет, чуть раньше – рукопожатие.

От прикосновения заискрило, словно в бокале шампанского, и не говори, ангел, что я один это почувствовал. Кроули владел собой, хотя внутренне изнывал от волнения, дрожь отдавалась в запястья, поэтому он поспешил упереть руки в колени, подавшись к спинке стула.

Всю неделю на Беркли-сквер заливались соловьи, а его сердце – соловей, запертый в клетке: скачет, щёлкает, рассыпается тоскливой трелью. Чувства теснили грудь. Для признания было слишком рано в тысяча девятьсот сорок первом, и в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом, и даже несколькими днями ранее, а теперь Кроули знал наверняка: уходить прочь от Азирафаэля – это хуже, чем шагать по освящённой земле. У демонов тоже бывают слабости, и Кроули болел, изводился своей слабостью: у неё глаза в цвет навсегда утерянного блаженства и объятия самые тёплые – их бы он предпочёл всем вместе взятым земным наслаждениям. Ангел, свет моей жизни, пока Дьявол не побрал мою грешную душу, не пройти ли нам в спальню, отданную в безраздельное владение огромной кровати…

\- Кроули.

Так, словно это происходило не с ним, словно он читал об этом в книге или наблюдал в кино, демон ощутил, как пальцы нежные и всепрощающие касаются его висков, ведут по пылающим скулам, снимают с переносицы очки и откладывают их в сторону; тогда, и только тогда он осмелился отнять взгляд от стола, с тем чтобы встретиться с тихой улыбкой.

\- Думаю, нам стоит начать с малого.

Кроули послушно подал обе руки предложенным ладоням. Ангел коснулся сперва легко, невесомо, следил самыми кончиками дорожки вен и выступающие костяшки. Чуть более крепкое пожатие обжигало; он гладил, обнимал, переплетал свои пальцы с его – и холодная кожа теплела от касаний. Кожа смуглая от природы, опалённая адским пламенем и обагрённая грешной кровью. Демоны – дети тьмы, коварные и жестокие, не прощённые и не прощаемые; так было положено, так ему твердили от начала времён, но Азирафаэль знал сердцем упорным: Кроули один понимает и чувствует его от и до, и Кроули одному, он, Азирафаэль, принадлежит.

Не помня себя, ангел поднёс отяжелевшее запястье к губам.

В янтарного цвета глазах стояли горячие стыдные слёзы. Этих глаз никогда не касалась улыбка – взгляд пристальный и неподвижный будто всегда выражал недоверчивое удивление, не важно, что демон говорил или чувствовал. 

\- Твоя интимная зона вообще широковата для Лондона, ангел. 

\- Но здесь хорошие рестораны.

Теперь Кроули улыбался не только губами, но и самой душой.

К тому моменту, когда снаружи забрезжил день - робкий, плаксивый, дрожащий, - Кроули был у его ног, головою усталой на ангельских коленях. 

***

Ветхозаветные ангелы не знали страсти – их существо было наполнено тёплой всеобъемлющей любовью, ровной и постоянной. Нынче ангельская нежность - неистовая и враждебная, какую скорее станешь терпеть, чем отвечать взаимностью - у Азирафаэля было ни то и ни другое. 

Инь и ян – символ тесной связи между прямыми противоположностями, взаимодействия добра и зла, светлого и тёмного, мягкого и твёрдого. Хаос мешался с порядком, и их прикосновения мешались в причудливый узор; они с Кроули были задолго до появления догматов китайской философии.

Память Азирафаэля сменяла образы. Иссушающая жара Голгофы, наполовину погружённые в тень кресты. Кроули, взявшись за гриву, вспрыгивает на вороную лошадь, та под ним переступает и прыгает, пятится и встаёт на дыбы, волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, и профиль его в ореоле медных лучей заходящего солнца. Свечи в настенных подсвечниках парижских темниц, что горят ровным, тусклым пламенем и плачут восковыми слезами. Промозглые улицы Викторианского Лондона и постоянное, неотступное чувство беспокойства, даже не так, затаённый страх – не за себя, а за Кроули. 

Демон получал открытки во все времена и со всех концов света: безупречный почерк на красивой кремовой бумаге. Кроули не нуждался в указании адресанта; он склонялся над строками и вдыхал едва уловимый ангельский аромат, не перебитый ни дальностью лет, ни расстоянием, ни новым парфюмом. 

«Конечно, я знаю, как ты пахнешь».

Правда в том, что Азирафаэль был убеждённый гедонист, по природе своей тяготел к нескончаемому блаженству - не на небесах, так на земле, среди оживлённых улиц хмурого Лондона. 

За завесой горячего пара в ванной едва удавалось что-либо разглядеть. Азирафаэль с удовольствием вытягивался в просторной ванне, вырезанной в иссиня-чёрном мраморе, пока демон склонялся над ним, сидя у изголовья с левой стороны. Ангел откидывался головой и сталкивался с взглядом золотых глаз, смеялся счастливо и сдувал с пальцев хлопья ароматной пены.

Кроули был для него – девятью кругами рая, наслаждением, бездонным, как нежность в змеином взоре.

Кроули водил рукой в полупрозрачной пенной воде, другой прижимал к губам запястье Азирафаэля. Тот улыбался, улыбался и разбирал в пальцах волосы демона, что от влаги стали насыщенного медного оттенка, а шалый взгляд читал: «Залезай, чего ты медлишь?», но с ангелом спешить не хотелось никогда. Поцелуи Азирафаэля были карамелью – настоящей сладостью, к которой Кроули тянулся, тянулся, как цветок к солнцу, «Дай ещё, не распробовал».

Ангел закрывал глаза и не думал ни о чём, кроме прикосновений скользящей, шершавой чешуи, смягчённых и отяжелённых водой. Упругое, крупное, эластичное тело медленно обвивалось вокруг, ластилось, дразнило, растравляло желание: на щеках ангела выступал румянец, в частом дыхании слышалась тяжкая настойчивость. Демон не спешил оспаривать стереотипы: он обожал набирать ванну погорячее, так, чтобы мозги вскипали и перед глазами мутилось, и он обожал своего ангела; в тихом шипении Азирафаэль разбирал своё имя, но потянувшись нетерпеливо за объятием, тотчас чувствовал под ладонями знакомые изгибы человеческого обличия. 

Ангел в замешательстве огляделся по сторонам, словно на миг потерял нужное место в книге своих воспоминаний. 

Кроули смотрит в его глаза пристально, спрашивает с лукавой улыбкой: "Чего ты желаешь, мой ангел?", Кроули тихо считает от пяти до нуля, склонившись над ним в темноте грифельной ночи, Кроули колдует над колодой, и Азирафаэлю ни за что не уследить за злосчастной четвёркой треф – и касался он его так, как если бы в его руках порхали карты. 

В этом никогда не было грубости, и не могло быть.

Днём пасмурным, тёмным, как ночь, демон сидел в кресле, задумчиво упираясь подбородком о руки сложенные, и ангел здесь же – на подлокотнике по правую сторону. Рука Азирафаэля машинально, с ласковою неторопливостью гладила шею, плечи, выступающие лопатки, где порой раскрывались крылья, огромные, сильные, иссиня-чёрные. Ангел, бывало, задавался вопросом: разве были крылья у Хастура, Лигура, а были у Вельзевул? По первости лежащий на поверхности ответ поражал подобно невероятной догадке. 

Крылья были настоящим подарком Всевышнего. Но самая милосердная из наград, по скромному разумению Кроули – фигура Азирафаэля в бледном отсвете дождливого утра, белая, как кусочек сахара, и такая же сладкая.

Сверкнувшая в отдалении молния на мгновение озарила спальню, но цепкое ангельское зрение различало обнажённый силуэт, согнутые в коленях ноги, впалый дрожащий живот. Распахнутые крылья, казалось, целиком покрывали собой шёлковые простыни. Зардевшись, Азирафаэль оседлал его бёдра.

\- Эй, - Демон потянулся и мягко дотронулся до его лица. – Если ты хочешь, мы всегда можем попробовать в другой раз…

Перехватив чужую ладонь, ангел вжался в неё губами. Кроули кивнул понимающе и глубоко вздохнул, как перед нырком.

Азирафаэль гладил блестящие, лоснящиеся перья, плотно прилегавшие одно к одному. Разбирал переплетённые щетинки, доставал до пухового покрова и тёр нежную кожу, прощупывал языком каждую выступающую фалангу, зажимал между пальцами и чуть закусывал роскошные маховые - демон бился под ним, изнемогая от сладкой до жути пытки. Если бы не желание, застилавшее рассудок пеленой, ангел мог бы ужаснуться виду Кроули: тело искусителя было изломано, обездвижено всполохами долгожданного наслаждения. Демон выгнулся шеей, закусив ткань белья, всё не находил, куда деть руки, пробовал комкать простынь, гладить то себя, то Азирафаэля, хватал его ладони, которые были, казалось, везде и сразу. Он тёрся пахом, не отдавая себе отчёт, чересчур увлечённый ощущениями в крыльях. Стон сквозь сжатые зубы постепенно переходил в хриплый вой на одной ноте, а не то Кроули судорожно ловил воздух ртом, звал Азирафаэля, и глаза его смотрели с такой сумасшедшей любовью, что ангел забывал себя.

А на заре времён девственные леса волновались оглушительно - не то, что широколистные из Сейнт-Джеймсского парка. Небо смотрелось в зеркальную гладь воды, срывался дождь (так повелось в это холодное лето), но погода не была в ведении Божьем. Погода была сама по себе.

Азирафаэль едва ли не впервые шёл живописной дорогой мимо озера в одиночестве, но посетить Вестминстерское аббатство Кроули отказался по понятным причинам.  
Ангел присутствовал на службе с певчими, при звуках великолепного органа. Сквозь цветные стёкла в стрельчатых окнах лился мягкий ровный свет, в углах покоился полумрак, в нишах красовались белые статуи великих людей, а посреди всего была безмолвная и бездыханная толпа молящихся – от этого Азирафаэлю долго после слышалась какая-то странная музыка в нервах.

Дома раздавалась тихая классическая музыка с его любимых пластинок, а также денно и нощно стоял насыщенный цветочный аромат: цвёл олеандр и мирт, розы и лилии, словно пробудившиеся от многолетней зимы. С тех пор, как ангел поселился здесь, добрая половина растений в домашней оранжерее демона запестрела пышным цветом - Кроули казалось, он сам цвёл неудержимо от окружавшей его любви и заботы. 

Любовь была чем-то забытым и бесконечно нужным. Любовь была его истоком, его изнанкой, его кровью и плотью, когда он был ангелом, и стала его постоянным спутником, когда он повстречал Азирафаэля. Кроули в себе это чувство воспитывал, словно вёл с собой под руку на жизненном пути, и владел своими страстями, как не пристало владеть ни одному демону. Где бы он не находился во плоти, дух его упорно, неизменно, неудержимо стремился к Азирафаэлю.

Кроули был – да, дьявольски красив, да – не по-человечески умён, может, умнее всех адской и райской братии вместе взятых. Во всяком случае, он один подошёл к пониманию человеческой природы куда как ближе их.

Поздним вечером в книжной лавке раздавался сонный треск проигрывателя. На неподписанной пластинке пела виолончель, и мелодия то глухо медлила, то сладко вздрагивала. В отдалении звучал остаток струнного ансамбля, а виолончель всё солировала переливчатым тенором, пока они тихо кружили между полок и стеллажей («Не правда ли, ангелы не слишком хороши в этом, дорогой?»). Кроули вёл в танце, не имело значения, кто после вёл в поцелуе.

Безымянная музыка медлила и вздрагивала, медлила, медлила, а затем замолкала и сменялась монотонным шипением.

В чистом лондонском небе впервые за долгое время засияли прозрачные молчаливые звёзды.


End file.
